shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer Cooper
Spencer Cooper is currently a student at Twin Branches who transferred after having a long term in bootcamp and resides in the jock clique at school. During The New Girl and A New Start reboot, Spencer was a recurring character, but was later promoted to a main character in the Troublemakers reboot. Spencer's most notable storyline has been his budding romance with Allison Applebee. In Spencer's Story, he is revealed to have been competing for the Steelman Scholarship, hinting at his departure from the series at the end of the reboot. Duration: The New Girl Season 5- Present Storylines The New Girl Spencer first arrived as the new school bully and targeted Ben as his victim. Spencer later joins the football team and takes Phil's spot. When Ben gives him advice on how to keep his spot on the football team, Spencer and Ben become best friends. Spencer later asks out Sam and they briefly date although they later break up due to their interests and personalities being too different. Even though the relationship ended, Spencer is still protective of Sam, beating up Nick when he finds out he had cheated on her and warns him of the same fate if he were to break her heart again in Anti-Valentine's Day. ''Surviving High School: The Novel Spencer makes an appearance alongside with Ben in ''Surviving High School: The Novel when they are seen by Emily in the cafeteria whom notes that Spencer is visibly impressed with Dominique's ability to eat as much pizza as she did. Spencer also takes part in a prank where they dumped food coloring into the school's swimming pool before the swim team's practice. Throughout the novel Spencer admits to having a crush on Dominique whom he planned to hookup with at Ben's party. A New Start Finding himself lost without football as the season draws to a close, Spencer is persuaded to join the basketball team along with Owen and Ben. All three make it onto the team after Spencer helps them train a bit beforehand.As the end of his junior year comes to a close, Spencer was dating cheerleader Nicole but at the beginning of summer they broke up. During the summer, Spencer met a Wilson girl named Porscha who used to attend Twin Branches until Taylor stalked her. Spencer met her at an ice cream shop along with Brendan and Andy. He hooked up with her, and they began dating but later broke up. Troublemakers The summer before Spencer's senior year, the football coach makes a comment on his strong football abilities. However, he begins to question what his future would be like academically. Spencer decides to study with Ben, but when he storms off out of frustration since he couldn't seem to understand. In the hallway, Nate pressures him into taking an answers sheet for the scholarship exam, convincing him that it would be the best for his future and the team since he would be able to focus on beating the competition without studying. Later on, his teacher finds his answer sheet in his bag and Spencer is sent to the Troublemakers program. At the Troublemakers program, in the episode Spencer's Story, Kimi, Paige, Owen, Erik, and Alison, all help him to study for a Steelman Scholarship. To his surprise Nate was about to take the same test as him and reveals that he set Spencer up so he would have a bigger chance of winning the scholarship. Spencer goes and takes the test, meeting up with the Troublemakers afterwards who shoo off a nervous Nate. Spencer wins the scholarship, instead of Nate. Meanwhile, after saving Allison from being nearly hit by a float and breaking his own legs during the process, Spencer starts developing feelings for Allison. He asks her out to the Homecoming dance, which she denies, as she already made plans to attend with Cameron Clark and so Spencer attends with fellow Troublemaker, Kimi. Spencer watches in shock and distress as Allison has her first kiss with Cameron, before he proceeds to dump her for feeling uncomfortable with their age differences. Spencer and Allison eventually do go on a first and second date, which both seem to go awry. Allison leaves the first date early, as she was overcame with guilt for going on a date with Nate and keeps this a secret from Spencer. However, Spencer ultimately finds out from Ben, during their second date, which is how their second date went awry. Allison divulges that the information was true and that she has some sort of feelings for Nate. Hurt and betrayed, Spencer breaks things off between them. Personality Known for his mood swings when he quickly changes from laid back to intense in order to pep up his team, Spencer has been proven to be fiercely loyal to his friends and the people he cares about. The character has a reputation of creating a lot of the comedic relief in the game. Aside from this, Spencer is charismatic about sports and often makes a sport remark. He is slightly dim-witted, in view of the fact that him and Sam ultimately broke up because of this characteristic of his. Appearance Spencer has brown skin, brown eyes and brown hair (which is shaved at the sides) combed back. He wears a green shirt. Relationships Romantic Interests Sam Hill Spencer had a brief relationship with Sam, although they ended it on mutual terms due to different interests. They continue to remain good friends, and Spencer is very protective of Sam. Nicole Blackwell At the end of year five, Spencer entered a relationship with Nicole--who had a crush on him--, paired by Owen Harris. The two had an overall nice time together, but eventually split due to multiple bad dates, such as when they fell into a pond during a double date with Ben and Emily. The two remained friends afterwards. Allison Applebee Introduced in Troublemakers, Spencer and Allison are both forced into the Troublemakers program at school (Allison for judo flipping a bully and Spencer for being caught with exam answers). The two have limited interaction until Spencer's Story when Spencer shields her from toppling books in the library. Spencer eventually confides in Allison about why he had to do community service and how it might be too late to take a test to apply for a scholarship. Because of Allison's help and refusal to admit defeat, Spencer aces his exam and wins the Steelman Scholarship. These events help blossom a friendship between the pair and Spencer soon develops a crush on her. His insecurities of not being smart enough for her are shown in The Float when he angrily throws darts at balloons while expressing his frustrations over previous rejections from girls over his intelligence. Risking his life when Erik's truck is unable to be stopped due to tampering, Spencer throws himself over Allison in order to save her from the oncoming truck. The truck ends up breaking Spencer's leg and he is therefore demoted to waterboy on the football team. Despite her guilt, Spencer tells her in The Unusual Suspects that he would have done it again for her regardless of the consequences. At the end of the episode, Allison kisses him on the cheek. In The Tutors, Allison offers to help him study to raise his average. While Allison is secretly trying to figure out if she has feelings for him or not, Spencer plans on asking her to the upcoming Homecoming dance. His nerves get the best of him though and he stops himself everytime he gets close to popping the question. By the time he is prepared to ask, it is revealed that Cameron has already asked her during his fifteen minute absence from the lounge they were staying in. Spencer was shown as jealous and upset that Allison was going with another guy but decided to attend the dance with Kimi anyway. Unknowingly, Allison exhibited a bit of jealousy of seeing him with her. Losing his crutch halfway through the dance, Spencer goes to search for it and ends up watching through the window as Cameron kisses Allison outside. Seeing Allison cry after Cameron breaks things off with her, Spencer goes to comfort her when he realizes that he's locked inside the room. Spencer then texts Erik to go talk to her while also telling him not to tell her it was him who sent Erik. Since then, Spencer is shown to hold a grudge over these events, hating Cameron for breaking her heart. Spencer finally gains enough motivation to ask Allison out on a date. Their first date appears to at first be going well, but Allison leaves during the date, claiming that her older sister, Amanda, was locked out of their house, when really, Allison left due to an overwhelming feeling of guilt she suddenly develops at the mention of her book club meeting, which ended with Allison and Nate on a date. Spencer and Allison have their second date in Exposed. Using Ben's tips to have a triumphant date, Spencer is able to have his first kiss with Allison—almost. At this moment, Spencer receives a text from Ben about Allison's secret that she had a date with Nate. Spencer questions Allison about this, who admits that it is true. Allison confesses she is unsure of what she feels for Nate, but that she knows she does feel something for her. Pained by the newly disclosed knowledge, Spencer declares that they're over and walks out on the date. Friends Owen Harris Meeting in A New Start reboot featuring Owen as one of the new main characters, Spencer quickly befriends Owen when he is recruited to join the football team. The two of them, along with Ben Kale, have since then become best friends and often go to each other when they are having trouble with their girlfriends, By given Owen some advice with his Paige problems and Owen helps Spencer by pairing him up with Nicole. Spencer and Owen end up in the Troublemakers program together in the Troublemakers reboot where they have to work together to complete daily tasks and assignments. In The Tutors, Owen and Spencer are shown to understand each other well when Owen admits that he already knows of his crush on Allison. Spencer is betrayed for the second time that week by Owen. Prior to the betrayal, Spencer seemed to believe that Owen was a loyal and trustworthy student at Twin Branches, who, like the majority of the students at Twin Branches, was resentful of Wilson High, due to their ongoing rivalry with them. Spencer's perspective soon changes when he learns that Owen is on Wilson High's wrestling team and is upset by this news. Ben Kale Introduced as a bully who takes over Ryan and Travis's "business", he quickly starts to bond and create a friendship with Ben Kale, all the while joining the football team (and later basketball team). Spencer is shown as Ben's most prominent and mentioned friend in the Surviving High School novels where his girlfriend, Emily Kessler, is the protagonist. The two join the basketball team together along with Owen Harris in Basketball Tryouts. In Spencer's Story, Ben is enlisted by Spencer to help him study in order to get the Steelman Scholarship before Spencer is discouraged and walks out on their lesson. Ben also gives Spencer advice when needed such as in Homecoming Kiss when Ben advises Spencer on how to ask Allison out to the Homecoming Dance. Rivalries Nate Crawford Nate is Spencer's enemy. The two both competed for the Steelman Scholarship. Nate tricks Spencer into thinking Nate likes him and that Nate believes Spencer is an essential member of the football team. Subsequently, Nate gives Spencer an answer sheet to the test, explaining he can focus on the football game, then. However, Nate gave Spencer the answer sheet so that he would get caught with it. Thus, although not the outcome, Spencer would not be able to get the Steelman Scholarship. Despite what he did and his intentions, Nate falsely claims that he wanted to apologize to Spencer in The Float. But in spite of that, in Nate's Revenge, Nate wants vengeance for getting the Steelman Scholarship. As a result, Nate tries to steal Allison away from Spencer, by bonding with her over books. Cameron Clark Spencer and Cameron dislike each other, as both liked Allison. Spencer easily got jealous, during the presence of Cameron and Allison, as he was well aware that Allison liked Cameron far more than Allison liked Spencer. His resentment against Cameron grows in Homecoming Kiss, when he sees Cameron give Allison her first kiss. Cameron proceeds to break her heart, after it dawns to him that that was her first kiss, reminding him of how young she is. The two spark a fight in the boys' locker room, when Cameron hesitantly calls the kiss 'interesting'. Age During the Troublemakers, Spencer competes with Nate Crawford for the Steelman Scholarship, a university grant for athletics, meaning he is a current senior. As it is 2014, Spencer is around the ages 17-18. Quotes Get-attachment-10.png|In Season 1, while the football team trained to compete against the San Adino Warriors in the state championships, the team thought that they had no chance since an important player on the team busted his knees. Spencer was determined for their team to win. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Basketball Team Members Category:Football Team Category:Jock Category:Popular Category:Single Characters Category:Troublemaker